


Jealousy is hard to control

by venturesomeScout



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Giggles is scared af, M/M, Obsession, One-Shot, Torture, Yandere Flippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venturesomeScout/pseuds/venturesomeScout
Summary: Flippy is jealous of Giggles, because she spends too much time with Splendid and wants too get his revenge. (Warning: The story centers maily on the the violence... Come on, it's HTF)





	

„Hold still!“ screamed the dark figure in the dark room. The short pink girl infront of him was tied to an chair. She flinched at the loud voice from the boy. Big blue tears felt down her checks. Bad luck, heh? The boy wouldn't show any emphaty with her, he could just see her as an worthless slut. The white-pink skirt that she wore was really short. The boy turned around, to look at the brown taple. He reached for the knife on it, what made his green sleeves pull up. The deep cuts on his arms were exposed now, but the girl couldn't see them, because the poor lighting. He slided the knife plafully to his left and right hand, while listen to her pleadings for mercy. Some minutes went by and the the boy suddendly turned back to her, with an huge smirk on his face. The girl screamed in shock and fear. He came closer and setted the knife on her exposed thighs. Slowly and painful he cutted the matching word „whore“ in her flesh. It began bleeding immediately and she screamed even louder than before. Annoyed from the constant screaming, the boy stood up and stuffed an cloth in the girls mouth. The girl thought it was over now, but he began to cut an even deeper and longer wound. Down from her thighs to her feet. The green boy walked around the taple again and his eyes stared at her, like an wild animal. He didn't wanted to kill her though... not yet. He took an blue syringe from the taple now and walked back to her. The pink girl screamend and screamend, but noone heard it, noone came to safe her. He shot the liquid from the syringe in her still bloody thighs and waited for the effect. After some minutes the girl felt asleep peacefully. The liquid would let her forget what happend. He smiled and took the cloth out her mouth, to clean his red hands with it and pulled his sleeves back down. After that he tied the cloth on her tighs, so she wouldn't die of the bloodlost. The boy walked to the bath room and stared at himself in the mirror. He wanted to scream, cry or run, but he could just smirk. „What are you doing Fliqpy?“ He asked himself.

But the answer never came.

The higschool day began with loud screaming from students, who found Giggles with bloody legs laying in the sports changing room. She didn't woke up, until the popular student Splendid shoke her awake. Everyone asked her what happend, but she didn't knew herself. The school immediately called the hospital. And Flippy? He just stood in the background and smiled at Splendid. 

“You liked her because you liked dancing with her, right? But now she can't dance with you anymore...”

But Splendid never heard Flippys tiny whispers.


End file.
